l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Way of the Land
RPG Information Way of the Land (Advantage, 2 points, 1 point for Unicorn) [Mental] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 155 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 112 A character with the Way of the Land advantage knows his home province like the back of his hand. He never gets lost and knows all the best travel routes. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 75 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * The Adkarst (The Eternal Danger Islands) * Agasha Yubisaki (Phoenix) * Akasha (Ide lands) * Akodo Godaigo * Akodo Kaneka (Lion, Unicorn, Imperial lands) * Asahina Yajinden * The Balash (Naga ruins, Shinomen Forest) * Bayushi Nissho (Scorpion lands) * Daidoji Gempachi (Daidoji Provinces) * Daidoji Masayoshi (Daidoji and Yasuki Provinces) * Daidoji Uji (Crane lands) * Daigotsu Shiraki (Scorpion provinces) * Dark Daughter of Fu Leng (Shadowlands) * Faida (Medinaat al-Salaam) * Goshiro (Toketsu Valley) * Hanoshi * Hida Kuon (Crab lands) * Hida O-Ushi (Crab lands only) * Hida Tsuru * Higashato (Plains of Foul Tears) * Hiruma Mai (many) * Hiruma Yugure (Crab lands) * Hojyn (Medinaat al-Salaam) * Hoshi Wayan (Dragon lands) * Ide Momoko (Unicorn provinces) * Ide Nominari (Spine of the World Mountains) * Ide Sadao (Ki-Rin's Path) * Ikoma Chikao (Ikoma provinces) * The Isha (Naga ruins, Shinomen Forest, Unicorn territories, Spine of the World Mountains, Crab Clan Provinces) * Iuchi Daiyu * Kaiu Genji (Multiple provinces) * Kakita Tsoburo (Crane) * Kasuga Kyoji (Toyotomi Library) * Kijuro (Ox lands) * Kisune Ryukan (Kitsune Mori) * Kuni Akiko (Hida and Yasuki lands) * Matsu Hokitare * Matsu Mikura (Matsu provinces, Isles of Silk and Spice) * Mikaru (Shinomen Forest) * Mirumoto Arimi (All Dragon Provinces, Bayushi Provinces) * Mirumoto Atshushi (Dragon provinces) * Mirumoto Taki (Dragon lands) * Mirumoto Temoru (Dragon, Yobanjin territory) * Miya Katsu (Phoenix, Scorpion) * Miya Risa (Crab, Lion, Unicorn) * Miya Sasami (Three Man Alliance, Crab) * Miya Shoin (Imperial, Wasp lands) * Miya Yumi (Lion) * Miya Yuritogen (Otosan Uchi, Miya Provinces) * Moshi Kiyomori (Rokugani Coast) * Moshi Shanegon (Mantis Isles) * Moto Chagatai (Unicorn) * Moto Chen (Shinomen Mori, Unicorn) * Moto Gaheris (Burning Sands, Unicorn lands) * Muso (Hare lands) * Otaku Geshiko (Environs surrounding Otosan Uchi) * Otaku Karashiko (Unicorn) * Pokku (City of the Lost) * The Qamar (Shinomen Mori) * The Qarash (Scorpion territories) * The Radakast (Shinomen Mori) * Ryosei (Southern Rokugan) * Seppun Daiori (Otosan Uchi) * Seppun Ogami (Imperial Provinces) * The Shahismael (Shinomen Mori) * Shiba Seishisai (Nikesake and environs) * Shiba Takeishi (Dragon Heart Plain) * Shikageko (Shadowlands, Scorpion lands) * Shinjo Eun-Sahng (Second City and surrounding Colonial Area) * Shinjo Hanari * Shinjo Kemuri (Burning Sands) * Shinjo Risa (Unicorn provinces) * Shinjo Sukhbataar (Sorrow's Path and Route to Second City) * Shinjo Tomoso (Unicorn) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Sochuro (Mushi Mura Area) * Suzume Keiji (Plains of the Golden Sun) * Suzume Mukashino (Crane, Lion, Sparrow) * Temulin (Ki-Rin's Path) * Tetsuya (Imperial holdings) * The Daini (Naga, Dragon) * Togashi Hyotaru (Togashi Testing Grounds) * Togashi Matsuo (Dragon Clan territory) * Togashi Satsu (Dragon lands) * Tonbo Toryu (Isawa Woodlands) * Tsuruchi (Crane, Dragon, Lion, Scorpion, Unicorn, Wasp) * Tsuruchi Heishiro (Crane, Mantis) * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Imperial, Mantis, Scorpion, Unicorn) * Tsuruchi Junko (Naishou Province) * Utaku Durh (Unicorn provinces) * Utaku Gorgane (Unicorn provinces) * Utaku Tarako (All of the Unicorn lands, parts of the Lion lands, parts of the Scorpion lands) * Utaku Xieng-Chi (Utaku provinces) * Utaku Yu-Pan (Unicorn) * Valor (Medinaat al-Salaam) * Yoritomo Naizen (The seas) * Yotsu Motoko (Otosan Uchi) * Yotsu Seou (Ruins of Otosan Uchi) * Yugoro (Rokugan) * The Zamalash (Northern Wall Mountains, Shinomen Mori) Category:RPG Advantage Meta